Mercenario
by Deih
Summary: Y dime, ¿Cómo son los seres humanos? / Au / Reto: Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Y bueno, nunca escribí de Zabuza y compañía, por lo que no agregué tantos personajes para no hacerme lío. Espero que me hayan salido algo IC y disfruten de la lectura, ¡Besos!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Las vendas que cubrían su cuello y parte de su rostro ondeaban con el viento, el color de la sangre se dejaba ver en ellas, algo opaco debido al tiempo transcurrido. En su diestra llevaba una enorme espada, la cual se asemejaba a un chuchillo gigante. No era novedad que por eso mismo, le conocieran más como _el carnicero_ en vez de su verdadero nombre: Zabuza Momochi.

De todas maneras, y para suerte de esos desgraciados, poco le importaba cómo le dijeran. Siendo uno de los mejores mercenarios mantenerse en el anonimato era una sabia decisión, aunque aún sabiendo su verdadera identidad, dudaba que pudieran hacer algo como para detenerlo.

—Ya nada es como antes… —musitó con un tono helado, limpiando el filo de su arma con lentitud. Desde aquella azotea podía observar la ciudad a detalle, era una vista muy bonita siendo comparada con el cuerpo decapitado que se encontraba detrás de él.

—¿Debo…debo limpiarlo…? —una vocecita vacilante se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Muévete —gruñó el pelinegro, dando un salto para caer en las escaleras que daban al callejón, tenía otro ricachón en su lista negra.

El joven que había hablado asintió, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara para no tener que sentir el edor que el cuerpo de ese mercader desprendía. Una mueca de asco fue lo último que se vio antes de que todo fuera cubierto.

Sus pálidas manos eran privadas de la luz por unos guantes de cuero, y su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa oscura, tan solo su largo cabello negro era visible para el que se detuviera a mirarle. Cualquiera podría confundirle con una chica desde cualquier ángulo, mas ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y, de todas maneras, siendo ayudante de Zabuza poco podía detenerse a pensar en eso.

Un mercenario era despiadado por naturaleza, para tener un trabajo como ese el tacto era algo que no debía existir y de los sentimientos ni hablar. Ellos se mueven solos, como una sombra más, parte de la noche y ayudantes de la muerte; sin embargo, él era una excepción.

La excepción de Momochi.

Un calorcito se expandió por su pecho, haciendo que tomara aire para calmarse. Su parte estaba hecha, se había deshecho del cuerpo de aquel hombre y, ahora, debía desaparecer de la escena del crimen. Ellos eran impecables, un fallo sería imperdonable.

Hatake Kakashi era la siguiente víctima, lo único que sabían de él era su nombre y apariencia. No se entrometían de más en su vida ni tampoco buscaban información, lo único que importaba allí era la suma de dinero que les pagarían. Bueno…eso le importaba a Zabuza, porque a él, Haku, solo le interesaba seguirlo. Aún si era hasta el fin del mundo, estaría a su lado, protegiéndolo con su vida.

Decir que lo salvó sonaba a película cliché, lo único que había hecho el pelinegro por él, fue notarlo. Saber que existía, estar ahí en el peor momento de su vida.

 _—_ _Y extraño eso —_ pensó Haku, siguiendo los pasos del mayor a poca distancia. La oscuridad era lo único que se veía en el camino de Zabuza, y le dolía en el alma no poder ser la luz que lo sacara de allí.

—Canceló su reunión, carajo —bufó bajito, sin perder el control. Le había pasado eso varias veces y era fastidioso, mas no podía decir nada. Gajes del oficio.

—Enfermo —agregó el joven, observando la pantalla de su celular. Obito Uchiha, el presidente de Akatsuki Corp fue el que los contrató. La información le llegó a la bandeja de entrada sin falta, dando su ubicación—. Tenemos la opción de esperar o ir a su mansión.

—Iremos a su mansión —comentó Zabuza al instante, colocando su pesada espada en su espalda. La noche comenzaba a caer y el frío helado de la ciudad se dejaba sentir sin piedad—. ¿A cuánto estamos?

—Eso es un suicidio, Kakashi es un magnate. La seguridad de su mansión es... —intentó hablar Haku, guardando su móvil de golpe.

—¡SILENCIO! Si no quieres seguirme, te quedas —habló, frunciendo el ceño con gran molestia. Conocía a ese hombre, él estaría en su lugar de no ser por sus trucos bajos y sucias jugadas—. No importa dónde demonios sea, la cantidad que nos ofrecen es enorme y ese sujeto…tiene que morir —el odio en su voz era tan palpable, que el chico llevó una mano a su pecho por instinto, nunca le había oído hablar así.

—…yo… —tragó saliva, una opresión en su corazón le decía que era una muy mala idea— …n-no iré esta vez. Su mansión se encuentra en dirección al bosque, usted la conoce bien —volteó la mirada al terminar de hablar, esperaba que cambiara de opinión, pero lo conocía tan bien que adivinaba su siguiente respuesta.

—Espera a que seamos millonarios —se burló, volteando para correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de esa noche sin Luna.

Exactamente esa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las oscuras e imponentes rejas de la mansión H.K. eran una envidia para cualquiera. Las luces delanteras iluminaban todo incluso a gran distancia, las paredes y columnas completamente negras se ajustaban a la personalidad de su dueño. O eso creía Momochi, ya que detrás de la máscara y la amable personalidad que poseía Hatake, era el peor demonio que alguien pudiera encontrar.

El hecho de que la residencia fuera rodeada por inmensos árboles era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar bien, nadie a esas alturas de la noche pasaba por allí y su único obstáculo eran las cámaras de seguridad. Se movían de lado a lado, haciendo un sonido casi imperceptible, pero muy notable para él con los años de experiencia.

Una inquietud en su pecho le venía molestando desde que dejó a Haku atrás, era la primera vez que lo hacía y poco le importaba, o eso quería hacerse creer. Algo, en lo más recóndito de su mente, admitía que el no tenerlo a su lado lo tenía casi desesperado.

Apretó la mandíbula. No sabía exactamente en qué momento dejó que ese _renacuajo_ se adentrara tanto en su corazón, sobre todo con el tipo de vida que llevaban. Se suponía que ningún sentimiento debía existir, menos con todas las muertes que causó.

Bajó la mirada unos instantes, masajeando el puente de su nariz para tranquilizarse. Lo que importaba en esos momentos era la suma de dinero y la cabeza de Kakashi, nunca pensó que justamente el mejor amigo de éste lo contrataría para asesinarlo.

Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en sus labios, siendo ocultada por las vendas. ¿Y qué los humanos no eran la peor raza del planeta? Engañaban, mentían, mataban, traicionaban. Ellos, los mercenarios, estaban allí como la prueba de ello. Hasta el más santo, hasta el más puro, poseía odio en su corazón, y éste era descargado de esa manera, haciendo que otro se ensuciara las manos por ellos.

Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de una vez por todas de su mente. Era hora de ponerse en acción, el sentimentalismo no tenía espacio allí. Se sabía cómo eran los seres humanos, egoístas, cada uno a su manera. De nada servía reflexionar sobre ello en esos momentos.

Escondido entre los arbustos, fue acercándose con sigilo lo más que podía. Sus orbes se entrecerraron, contando los segundos que tardaba la cámara de seguridad en moverse de un lado a otro. Su diestra se posó en el mango de la espada, volviendo a contar antes de pegar un salto hacia delante, haciéndolas añicos con el filo.

Hatake era tan confiado que la alarma sólo se activaba cuando alguien pasaba sin permiso, podrían destruir todo que aquella porquería, seguiría sin sonar.

Algunas gotas de lluvia golpearon sus hombros al descubierto, puesto que solo llevaba una musculosa de un color tan azul como el manto nocturno. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte y, supo, que aquello sería más difícil de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Algunos guardias apuntaban hacia su persona, no se había percatado de los corpulentos hombres que custodiaban la entrada. Definitivamente su mente no le estaba ayudando esa vez, ¿En verdad le afectaba tanto no tener a aquel _niño_ a su lado?

Se protegió de las potentes balas con la ayuda de su espada, las grandes rejas se estaban abriendo, la intención de sus contrarios era la de asesinarlo. Frunció el ceño, **él** iba allí a matar, no a ser matado.

No esperó demasiado para adentrarse con rapidez, el enorme jardín se dejaba ver ante él como un inmenso laberinto. La lluvia aumentó un poco, las regaderas automáticas se detuvieron. Aquello iba enserio.

La ropa terminó pegándose a su cuerpo, al igual que los pocos mechones oscuros de su cabello a su frente. Empuñó su arma de mejor manera, saltando detrás de uno de los sujetos a la par que un gran chorro de sangre salía del cuello del mismo, le había cortado la yugular.

La alarma, esta vez, sonó de manera estridente, alertando a los ocupantes de la mansión. Los sonidos de los disparos y el metal se escucharon con claridad en la, anteriormente, tranquila noche. Kakashi corría por los pasillos, cerrando su bata con rapidez. Un helicóptero en la parte alta de la residencia le esperaba. Temía que fuera un ataque terrorista, no podía morir allí.

Zabuza soltó una maldición, se suponía que los mercenarios eran silenciosos en su trabajo, ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¡Eso manchaba su reputación!

Una bala rozó su brazo y un quejido escapó de sus labios, los guardias iban aumentando. Se preguntaba, ¿Cuánto dinero les pagaría Hatake? Ya no llevaban simples pistolas en sus manos, algunas katanas y metralletas se dejaron distinguir con las luces del lugar.

No se dio por vencido, completaría su misión fuese cual fuese su costo. Los cuerpos iban cayendo uno tras otro, siendo obligado a utilizar las columnas e incluso la limusina para ocultarse del subfusil.

Las muñequeras que poseía se encontraban ya manchadas de rojo debido a algunas heridas que recibió. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración era irregular. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al paso que iba, esperanzas era lo último que tendría.

De golpe, una fuerte explosión seguida de un estallido se dejó oír. Era el inconfundible sonido de una bazuca, lo cual rápidamente captó su atención.

Se levantó ligeramente de su posición, el polvo no le dejaba ver con claridad, mas le fue suficiente con notar su silueta. Era Haku, y nunca había sentido tanto alivio al verle. Aunque no sabía si era por saber que estaba bien o porque le ayudaría, el remolino de sentimientos que le atacó fue suficiente para él.´

Pero…no duró demasiado aquello. Uno de los hombres pudo lanzarse hacia el costado, sobreviviendo a la explosión. Haku parecía estarlo buscando a él, descuidando su retaguardia en un acto inconsciente, y es que estaba preocupado por Zabuza, tenía miedo de haber llegado tarde.

A lo lejos, el sonido de las patrullas policíacas se oían cada vez más cerca.

Un ruido sordo inundó los oídos de Momochi, su espada cayó al suelo de manera estruendosa debido a su peso y sus brazos quedaron a sus lados, inmóviles. La escena frente a él, fue algo que jamás creyó ver.

Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de los labios de aquella persona que siempre estuvo a su lado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sin asimilar la situación aún. Zabuza juraría, que al observarlo a él, un _te amo_ fue simulado, sin decir nada realmente. Sólo duró así unos segundos antes de tambalearse, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante de manera débil, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

El guardia que había disparado se dejó ver detrás suyo, aún apuntaba con su **M9** a la nada, parecía ser la primera vez que hacía aquello. De todas maneras, no fue algo que a Momochi le interesó a la hora de soltar un grito de furia, agachándose para tomar su enorme espada una vez más y, de una fuerte y certera estocada, atravesar el pecho de aquel hombre.

Las lágrimas que Zabuza dejaba escapar se entremezclaban con la lluvia, sin distinguirse del todo. Cayó de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de Haku, el cual se encontraba ya sin vida, sin pulso, sin calor. El último latido de su corazón había sido para él y lo sabía, la mirada que le dio en sus últimos momentos, se lo confirmaba.

Desesperación, rabia, cólera, dolor…mucho, mucho dolor.

Bajó las vendas que cubrían sus labios, intentando tomar aire. Las patrullas ya se habían detenido y los policías se adentraban con las armas en alto, el helicóptero se había encargado de llevarse a Kakashi hacia un buen rato.

—¡Levante las manos! —exclamó el polizonte, un poco más y enviaban a cincuenta de ellos.

Sonrió de lado, sabía que era bueno. Ni en esos momentos la arrogancia lo abandonaba.

Limpió sus lágrimas con brusquedad, no dejaría que aquellas basuras le vieran en tal estado. Dejó una última caricia en el pálido rostro del joven fallecido, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que nada valía la pena si no estaba a su lado, y que por eso mismo había sentido un enorme vacío al partir a la misión sin él.

Fue esposado sin delicadeza alguna, siendo llevado a rastras hacia uno de los autos; sin embargo, ni con eso lograron que su mirada se desviara de Haku. Dolía tanto que podría quedarse sin respiración, tal vez haberse matado hubiera sido una mejor opción.

…y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, de la nada y con un ruido sordo, todas las patrullas explotaron a la vez. Los cuerpos fueron destrozados y la sangre se desparramó por el suelo, desapareciendo apenas por el polvo y la lluvia que azotaba el lugar.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, Obito Uchiha observaba la ventana de su oficina con un deje de insatisfacción. Kakashi seguía vivo, y eso no podía ser más asqueroso para él.

—Así que… ¿Hiciste lo que te encomendé? —preguntó, volteando la silla giratoria para observar a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio.

—Qué serio~ —rió el joven, juguetón— Están todos muertos, uhn.

—Menos Kakashi —siseó el Uchiha—. Debí haber contratado a alguien más.

—…el helicóptero explotó de la nada —comentó Deidara casual, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, Obito estaba observándolo tan fijo que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera. Menos a él.

—…y… ¿No te vas a casar conmigo? —se burló el pelinegro, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La misión estaba hecha, mas el daño que se causó al utilizar a alguien más era irreparable. Claro, que ellos no estaban al tanto de lo que pasó en realidad. Zabuza Momochi, no había muerto en aquella explosión a pesar de sus pensamientos. Y al enterarse de que todo fue planeado, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Los seres humanos eran egoístas, mentirosos, traicioneros…rencorosos y vengativos. Sobre todo lo último.

—…te haré pedazos —palabras al viento que nadie escucho, una promesa personal hacia la persona que amaba y murió.

Destruiría a Obito Uchiha, porque con ese mercenario, nadie jugaba.


End file.
